


Coveted

by durinsprinces



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, can never be too careful, fili is only two weeks underage, forgot about that one, his coming of age day is literally in two weeks, just thought i'd tag it in the warnings jic, really this fic is filthy, slight humiliation, that's not a tag? huh, vague mentions of triple durincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsprinces/pseuds/durinsprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli is called to discuss his lessons with Thorin. Needless to say, they find something far more interesting to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coveted

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say about this one.  
> it's a lengthy kink fic i wrote a while back for a friend. it was originally supposed to be a short prelude for a triple durincest fic, but tbh, i got carried away.  
> anyways.  
> the whole fic i was planning got shredded and turned int several different things, so i figured i'd edit this and post it up as a oneshot. 
> 
> so here you go. enjoy your 13k of pure garbage.  
> i'm so gross omg.

It wasn’t every day that Thorin sent a messenger to fetch Fíli. It wasn’t necessarily uncommon either, but Fíli didn’t think he had done anything wrong. Or anything worthy of praise for that matter, either.  

Apparently his uncle wanted to discuss something about his lessons with him.

Fíli had been entertaining Kíli at the time. Upon his summon, he had to hush his brother as he started to voice a million questions over what Fíli had done, asking if he was in trouble. He kissed Kíli on the top of his messy head, noting to himself that it was getting time to prod his brother to take a bath so he could attempt to tame the wild nest that was his hair. Now that Kíli was far past the age of being able to comb and braid on his own, Fíli was a little unsure as to why it was still his responsibility to handle the mess. Not that he particularly minded.

Fíli stood from his seat and Kíli watched his every step as his brother left the room. 

Fíli followed the dwarf down the stone halls of their kingdom, wondering what Thorin could possibly want to discuss. Balin had told him he had done well on his last few assignments and Dwalin was more than ready to sing out praise of how well Fíli was coming along in his swordsmanship. Although, that might possibly be more of a ploy to try and encourage Kíli to follow in his brother's footsteps, instead of smacking heedlessly at anything and everything with his sword, as if it were still his wooden staff.

The messenger left him at the door of Thorin's private chambers and Fíli speculated over why his uncle wasn't in his council room, as he normally was around this time of day. Maybe his work was done early? Or perhaps the dwarf had confused the message he was meant to have received?

Fíli brought his fist to the door and knocked twice before hearing his uncle's voice permitting him to enter. He pushed the heavy door open, slipping through it and shutting it behind himself. When he turned around, he bowed his head immediately as he was taught to do in the presence of his king.

"Fíli," Thorin’s voice was neutral, and Fíli found it discomforting that he couldn’t discern anything from it. "Thank you for coming."

Fíli gave him a small smile and a nod, like he had a choice to begin with. "It’s my pleasure. The messenger you sent said you wanted to discuss something with me? My lessons?" Fíli was never one to beat around the bush or extend niceties when it was unnecessary to do so. It was something Thorin was proud of and simultaneously annoyed by.

“Aye,” Thorin nodded at Fíli, watching him carefully. He waited for his uncle to continue, but when the silence remained unbroken, Fíli couldn’t help but contemplate Thorin’s strange behavior. His uncle was never one to miss a chance to say as much as he pleased and was more than ready to hear himself talk, if he was passionate about the topic.

He supposed, Thorin could often be a man of little word as well, but even so, Fíli felt confused all the same. “Is there something unsatisfactory in them?” he pressed after the lengthy pause.

“It seems you are doing very well in your lessons. Your teachers have nothing but kind words and praise for you,” Thorin shifted his weight and Fíli thought he could see a gleam of pride in his uncle’s eyes.

“Is…” Fíli kept his body still, despite feeling the need to shuffle around. “Is that all, then?”

Thorin looked as if he were debating something; rolling an idea around in his head. Fíli thought it best perhaps not to point it out; it would not be his place to do so. But Thorin was his uncle before he was Fíli’s king, and something was clearly bothering him.

“Uncle? Is something troubling you?”

 

Thorin seemed to come to his senses as he shook his head so softly he must not have realized he was even doing it.

“No, Fíli, you may go.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Fili considered prying, but thought better of it this time. Maybe he would ask later, or Thorin would confide in him when he was ready. He took a step towards his uncle at his dismissal, before dropping to one knee with his head bowed.

Fíli was about to look up when he felt the warmth of a palm laid over his cheek. To say that Thorin was affectionate would be a bit of an overstatement, however Fíli had known him to show his fondness in kind touches when the occasion called for it.

But this one did not.

Fíli felt his head being lifted and his eyes quickly snapped up to Thorin’s face, searching his features for an answer his uncle seemed unwilling to give him.

“Uncle?” he finally asked hesitantly.

Thorin continued to stare down at him, his eyes roaming over his nephew’s face. Fíli was unsure of what to say or do, so he remained silent, on his knee in front of his king.

“You have grown quite handsomely,” Thorin’s words were whispered so quietly that Fíli had to strain his ears to hear them. Had Thorin realized that he was saying this out loud?

Fíli stared up at him with his face unchanged, but his eyes conveyed the confusion he felt. “You will bring so much pride to the Line of Durin.”

He watched his uncle assess his face like a large, beautiful jewel found deep in the mines. The scrutiny made him feel uncomfortable, and this time, he couldn’t help but squirm a little under the gaze. “Uncle, please tell me what troubles you,” Fíli finally spoke, his voice just as low as Thorin’s.

A thumb trailed over his growing beard before gently stroking the bead at the bottom of Fíli’s braided moustache. Fíli shivered under the touch and watched as his uncle’s eyes drooped. He swallowed, nervousness blossoming through his body as he looked up into his uncle’s eyes. He felt the thumb on his lips and watched the pupils in Thorin’s eyes grow wider.

And then Fíli understood.

It was he, himself that was troubling his uncle.

Fílipaled under Thorin’s gaze. He could not deny that on occasion his uncle had visited him in an inappropriate dream or two. Or that sometimes his eyes would stray a little too much, or stay a little too long on Thorin. But he always attempted to dismiss it as something easily explained; a case of hero worship and the fact he would be coming of age very soon.

Fíli knew incest was not a crime in dwarven culture, such as it was in the kingdom of Men. However, it was not especially common and it certainly would not be noble for him to think such thoughts about his king. Nor for his king to think such thoughts about his heir.

Again there was no law that had expressly forbidden it, and had there been, Thorin could amend it should the need ever arise. Though Fíli knew Thorin would be absolutely disgusted at the thought of bending a law to his will just for the sake of his own depravity.

However, there were laws against Fíli’s age. Though, try as he might right now, he couldn’t recall them. Was everything before his Coming of Age forbidden and punishable by law? He only had two weeks to go until his Naming Day. He might as well be of age if anyone asked him. Not that they would.

Fíli wondered what his uncle desired and if he wanted Fíli to give it to him. It crossed his mind that this could be a test. Was his uncle testing him? Did he want Fíli to reject him and show his uncle that he was an honorable, honest dwarf? One that would not participate in any lewd acts of incest or break the law by participating in something he must wait until his Naming Day to do? Or was he pressing to see if Fíli would do anything for his king? Was he loyal to the core, never questioning and always following; giving his king exactly what he wanted no questions asked?

Fíli felt dizzy with all of these problems filling his mind. The warm thumb pressed at his top lip, parting it from the other.

_What did Thorin want from him?_

“Uncle,” Fíli’s voice sounded so loud in the chambers, despite knowing how quiet the word was uttered. “Thorin, I… I don’t know what it is you want from me.”

Fíli couldn’t go on, not knowing what he was supposed to do or what was expected of him.

“I want nothing you are not willing to give to me,” Thorin’s voice was low, deep, filled with a tone Fíli had never heard him use before. It should be indication enough to Fíli that his uncle was being sincere. But he still couldn’t help the nervous fretting over whether or not this was a trick or a ruse.

“I am willing to give you anything I have, that is mine to give,” Fíli’s words somehow felt like they were not his own, like they had been rehearsed. He knew that, while they have not been intended for this exact moment, as he never thought it would ever happen, they were words that were practiced and precise; said by the Heir of Durin, and not by Fíli, sister-son of Thorin.

Thorin frowned at his nephew as he reached down to brush a golden braid behind his ear. “I only want what you choose to freely give,” he spoke softly, feeling most unlike himself in this moment. “I want you to answer as yourself, Fíli, and not as my heir, or even my nephew. I want you to answer with what _you_ want.”

Fíli’s mind raced as Thorin spoke. He was unsure if, in all of his life, he had ever been asked what _he wanted_. He would never choose to be anyone other than who he is. Fíli is proud to be a Durin; proud to be the Crown Prince. But he never thought about his right to the freedom of choice. He was not his brother, mostly free to do as he pleased so long as he brought no shame to the family name.

Fíli could not deny, as he stared up at his uncle looking so adoringly down at him, giving him the affection Fíli always craved, that he wanted his uncle in ways he should not. If he should voice those thoughts, would he be right in doing so, now with his uncle’s permission?

Fíli swallowed his fear of this being yet another test of his character, and allowed himself a taste of what life could be like if he made his own decisions for himself.

Thorin seemed to have read much in his face as Fíli made his decision. A smile pulled at his uncle’s lips in a way Fíli found most pleasing. “What do you want Fíli?”

Words bubbled in his throat, as Fíli darted his tongue over his lips and around the thumb still tracing an invisible line across them.

“ _You_ , Uncle.”

A low groan pulled from Thorin’s throat was exactly the encouragement that Fíli needed to believe his decision wasright; that he was not being tried or tricked. Feeling himself swell with courage, Fíli pulled the finger into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip. To make his intentions even clearer to his uncle, Fíli leaned forward, pressing his face into the crotch of Thorin’s pants. He nuzzled at his cock through the fabric.

If Fíli ever thought back to the moment that had turned him into a loud and unruly heir, rather like his brother, this would have to be it.

Being able to make his own choices felt almost as intoxicating as the feeling of Thorin’s cock hardening against his face, and the pleasure at the thought of what was to come.

Thorin’s growl was deep and low and sent a wave of pleasure straight to Fíli’s groin. He was solely responsible for the pleasure Thorin was experiencing and a sense of accomplishment and excitement made Fíli harder than any physical touch could possibly make him at this moment.

Never in his life had he wanted anything more than to please his uncle; make him proud. And now, dropping his other leg down so he was on both knees, suckling at Thorin’s finger like he was about to do to his dick, he was pleasing him in ways he had only dreamed about doing.

His hands lifted to his uncle’s trousers, quickly unlacing them. The thumb in his mouth pressed down on his tongue and Thorin used his forefinger to guide Fíli’s chin to look up at him. “Fíli, wait,” Thorin’s voice was the deepest Fíli thought he had ever heard it.

He searched his uncle’s face, confusion plain in his eyes. Thorin slipped his finger free from his nephew’s mouth, smearing a little wetness across his lips with the tip. “Uncle, did I do something wrong?” Fíli asked the minute his tongue was free.

He could feel Thorin shudder underneath his hands from where they were resting on his thighs. “No, Fíli. You could never do wrong by me.” The words made his nephew beam up at him for a moment before his expression became neutral once more.

“Then what is it, Uncle?” Fíli felt him shudder yet again.

“Do you want this, Fíli?” Thorin asked, his darkened eyes searching Fíli’s face. “You are not just doing what you think I want you to do?”

Fíli smiled at his uncle and leaned his face into his palm. “I desire nothing more in the world, right now,” he locked his eyes on Thorin’s, “than to wrap my mouth around your cock.”

The words fell off his lips easier than most of the answers he’d given his uncle in his entire life. Fíli grinned when they caused Thorin’s breath to hitch and he quickly resumed his work from earlier. Whatever doubts or reservations Thorin had a moment ago, seemed lost in the haze of Fíli’s filthy words and the sensation of his nephew’s face once again rubbing at the front of his pants.

Thorin’s hand traced gently over Fíli’s golden hair, marveling at how soft he found it to be. It had been a long time since he had last touched it to braid it.

When Fíli had finished untying the laces on his uncle’s trousers, he looked up at him as he began to tug them off with a wicked little grin.

Fíli worked Thorin’s pants and smallclothes down to his knees, keeping his eyes glued to his uncle’s the entire time. He watched the lust blow his pupils wide, watched his cheeks tinge pink with arousal. He had never seen Thorin like this and it was such a gift to witness, that Fíli could barely tear his eyes away. But even so, there was one thing he wanted to lay his eyes upon more than his uncle’s face.

Fíli finally broke the contact and looked down, feeling his mouth parting in automatic response. He had never put much thought into what his uncle would truly look like fully erect, as it was not a very proper thing to think of. And his dreams often didn’t dwell on that particular thought before moving onto much more important things.  
  
Of course Fíli had seen his uncle naked many times in the course of his life, but never had he seen Thorin’s cock so hard and heavy, leaking arousal from the flushed slit. It made Fíli’s eyes flutter with his own lust as he watched Thorin’s dick twitch so slightly. Without taking his eyes off of the beautiful sight in front of him, Fíli leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the tip, almost chaste had it not been for where his mouth was, letting the precum bead over his lips. His tongue immediately flicked out to taste it, trailing over the slit of his uncle’s cock.  
  
He could not help the moan that fell from his lips at the flavor. It was salty, bitter, but very much Thorin in a way Fíli couldn’t quite place. He was addicted immediately, tonguing at the slit once more to get another taste in his mouth. A few more tiny licks and a hand gently tugged at his hair, and a small chuckle fell on Fíli’s ears.

“You’re quite the tease,” Thorin’s deep voice filled the room and Fíli looked up at him, his own face flushed with arousal hotter than he had ever felt before.

“That was not my intention,” he replied as he mouthed at the skin before pulling it back to access the crown of Thorin’s cock. “You just taste so good, Uncle. I’m sorry,” Fíli breathed in his scent as he continued to mouth down the length.

Thorin watched his nephew work his way down his shaft, pressing feather light kisses to his heated skin. He smiled up at him, loving the way his uncle’s eyes remained glued to his progress. Thorin was so big and Fíli wanted to memorize every glorious inch; the way it tasted and felt against his mouth, the way it pulsed against his lips. At the end of Thorin’s shaft, Fíli let out a low moan as he nuzzled his face against his uncle’s stones, drawing his tongue over the soft skin so slowly. The quiet moan ghosted a hot breath over his sac as Fíli pressed into them. He let them sit heavy on his face, mouthing gently at his balls for a short moment.  
  
 Thorin certainly would not retract his earlier statement; _his nephew was quite the tease_.  
  
As if sensing Thorin’s exact thoughts, Fíli finally returned his attention to his uncle’s cock, licking a long stripe up the entire length of the shaft. His eyes returned to his uncle’s as he opened his jaw wide to accommodate Thorin’s width. He wasted no more time, wrapping his lips over the head. Thorin had to struggle not to grab his nephew’s hair and immediately buck into the tight heat. It was heady, inviting and Thorin felt as though he could come right now; paint his nephew’s face white with his seed.  
  
But that would do no justice to the moment nor to himself, so he let Fíli slowly inch his way down, his tongue lapping wonderfully at the underside of his shaft as he continued to take more and more of his uncle’s erection into his beautiful mouth.  
  
Fíli paused his descent right before the head of Thorin’s cock was at the back of his throat, wondering if he could take him anymore. His hand moved a little lower on his uncle’s length, guessing there was only one way to find out.  
  
Thorincould not take his eyes off of his heir. Each inch he managed to take tested his resolve. The skill his nephew held for what he was currently doing made a terrible thought cross his mind. Had Fíli done this before to anyone else? It was not his place to feel anger or punish his nephew for bending the laws of their kingdom now, but even so, he felt a possessiveness burn in his core at the thought of his heir, his Fíli, doing this to anyone else.

When Thorin forced himself to drop that train of thought, he brought his attention back down to what Fíli was actually doing and rather just the sensation of it. Wetting his lips, he watched Fíli’s nose flare for breath before his eyes crossed to assess the last few inches of his uncle’s shaft. Thorin could practically feel his nephew’s brain turning in thought.

He really didn’t have to guess at what, and as much as he wanted to entertain the idea of his nephew taking him down his throat, if this was his first time as he should know, (when had Fíli ever gone against Thorin’s law?) then he would not handle it as easily as his nephew seemed to think he could. The last thing Thorin wanted was for Fíli to hurt himself or make himself sick.

His palm on Fíli’s face drew his attention upward. “You don’t need to take anymore, you have taken plenty,” his words were gruff and laced with need and desire and Fíli’s eyes drooped at the sound alone. He wanted to take all of his uncle, wanted to prove that he was worthy to wrap his lips around such a fine cock; his king’s cock.   
  
A low whine left Fíli’s throat and vibrated through his uncle’s body. He could feel Thorin shiver at the sensation as his eyes closed. He never let anything stand in his way or limit him before, and just like with swordplay, lessons, or trying to reach things in Bombur’s kitchen late at night, he would not stop until he had what he wanted and made himself proud.

Fíli stretched his mouth just a little wider and willed his throat to relax as he took in another inch. It seemed to be working so far, so Fíli continued to press forward. Thorin’s cockhead pushed against the back of his throat and he still had a little more left to take. His throat constricted a little around the intrusion but he forced his body not to respond. His throat tickled and Fíli could swear he could feel precum smearing against the back of it.  
  
With a breath, Fíli finally pushed himself to the deep base of Thorin’s shaft, nestling his nose in the tight curls of his pubic hair. He breathed in his uncle’s strong, rich scent and his eyes fell shut, just enjoying his conquest. He felt like he wanted to stay here all day, breathing in his uncle, feeling his dick fill his mouth, letting it slowly drip precum down his throat.  
  
Until an involuntary buck of Thorin’s hips caused his throat to constrict tightly around the crown of his uncle’s erection, shoved exactly in the perfect spot to make him choke. Fíli could not restrain the gag that he let out, spit drooling from his chin and dripping off the now wet and exposed inches of Thorin’s shaft that pulled from his mouth. The image was so obscene and wonderful and Thorin almost thought it was worth it. But he had not meant to make his nephew choke and his hand ran through Fíli’s hair, quickly trying to soothe him.  
  
Fíli pulled his mouth off of Thorin’s cock to catch his breath, feeling oddly ashamed that he had failed at the task he had set for himself. His cheeks burned as he refused to look up at his uncle. Thorin placed his fingers under Fíli’s wet chin, tilting his head up so he could look him in the eyes.  
  
“You did well, Fíli. You do not have to take so much today. You’ll learn in time.”  
  
Fíli’s heart skipped a beat as the words registered in his mind. “Today?” he repeated, realizing that wasn’t necessarily what he wanted to ask. “I mean, you would like this to happen again? More than just today?”  
  
Thorin couldn’t help but give a short chuckle to his nephew’s flustered state. Fíli was always so eloquent in his wording that it must frustrate him to sound so eager and rather simple. “Only if you want it to happen again,” Thorin reminded him patiently, a hand pushing leisurely through Fíli’s beautiful, golden hair. “I would not have anything you were not ready to give.”  
  
Fíli contemplated that for a moment, just rolling the words around in his mind as he flicked his tongue out to catch a drop of slick. It’d be such a shame to waste. He was eager to feel Thorin’s dick stretching his mouth again. His eyes trailed over his uncle’s body, up to his face. “And if I wanted to give you _more_ right now?”

The growl that echoed off the stone of the walls was worth more to Fíli than all the things he owned. It was striking, deep, and filled with the desire that pulsed through Fíli’s body every second since he realized what his uncle wanted from him.  
  
“I cannot ask that of you, Fíli,” Thorin looked almost pained to reject Fíli’s offer. And Fíli would not have that. He would not leave here today without having felt what being completely filled by his uncle was like.

“I’m not asking,” Fíli’s eyes were determined as they locked with Thorin’s. His hand began to stroke his uncle’s cock teasingly, tantalizingly slow as he watched him.

“You are not old enough to even offer what you are willingly giving away,” Thorin’s words were nearly lost as Fíli swallowed him all the way back down his throat, gagging around him in his eagerness. It took every ounce of strength Thorin had not to grab his nephew’s head and keep him there, throat constricting tightly around his dick until he came in thick spurts down Fíli’s throat.

Fíli quickly pulled off, breathing deep and wiping his chin from the new wet mess he had made. “If I am old enough to suck your cock, I am old enough for you to fill my ass with your seed,” Fíli’s eyes burned with determination, paying no heed to how filthy his language was for the Prince of Durin.

“You wish to grow up so quickly?” Thorin growled as he grabbed his nephew by the hair, using his other hand to run the wet head of his cock against Fíli’s perfect lips. “Eager to show everyone how mature you are? Is that it?”

Fíli’s dick twitched at the new, rough treatment. His uncle had been so tentative and gentle and it was so unlike him that Fíli hadn’t taken the chance to consider what his uncle – no, what his king would truly be like when bedding someone.

“No,” Fíli’s words forced his mouth to part and Thorin wasted no time in shoving his erection into that tight heat. Fíli took it readily, quickly flicking his tongue on the sensitive vein underneath the head. His uncle gave a few shallow thrusts before pulling back out of his nephew’s mouth, and Fíli couldn’t help but watch the filthy string of spit that connected from his lips to his uncle’s dick. “That isn’t what I want,” Fíli’s voice was quiet as he looked back up at Thorin. “I only want to please you, Uncle.”

There was that involuntary shiver again and Fíli couldn’t help but wonder over it. A smile tugged at his lips. “Do you like that?” he asked, his face smug. “Do you like me calling you ‘uncle’? While your cock is still wet from my mouth?” 

Thorin once again blessed Fíli’s ears with a growl so delicious he feared he may spill from it alone. “I have thoughts as to where you learned such vulgar language, perhaps it would do you good to be punished for it.”

Fíli’s lips turned up in a wicked little smile. “Aye, if that’s what you see fit, _Uncle_. Perhaps you would suggest bending me over your knee and spanking my ass raw like you have done to Kíli many times in the past month?”

Thorin yanked his nephew’s head back, shoving his cock into his mouth when he cried out in pain. He would have never guessed that his heir, with his calm, gentle demeanor would be into such a harsh treatment. Perhaps he might take him up on his offer of punishment, but that would have to wait until another time. He had a council meeting later this afternoon and if he wanted to finish what he and Fíli had started, they would have to be done within the next hour. He would need a bath to wash the scent of his nephew off of his dick.

Thorin pushed as far as he dared into Fíli’s open mouth, loving the way his tongue always seemed to swirl along the length of his member, even when he was taken aback by such a rough invasion. Fíli looked up at his uncle, his eyes clearly conveying that he had something he wanted to say as he tried to pull away from Thorin’s shaft. For a moment, Thorin kept him there, still thrusting and watching his nephew struggle, cheeks flushing in exertion, before Thorin finally released him.

Fíli panted from his efforts, his eyes half lidded as Thorin watched his nephew touch himself for the first time since they started. Fíli ground his palm against his thick trousers, trying to relieve some of the pressure of his straining erection. “Uncle, please,” he breathed out, wetting his already sloppy lips. “Uncle, I want you to fuck me. I will not leave here until I have what I want from you. Please?”

“You sound like your brother,” Thorin rumbled down at his heir, shaking his head.

“Would you fuck him if he asked as nicely as I have?” Fíli spat out as his eyes narrowed, but Thorin could see the way they shined at the thought.

“Mahal, Fíli! Your brother is nowhere near old enough!” Thorin’s face looked appalled at the very thought, but Fíli was always sharp when it came to reading people.

“Ah, but you would, wouldn’t you, Uncle? Is that the real reason Kíli spends so much time over your knee?” Fíli watched his uncle’s cock twitch in front of his face. “Don’t you worry, Uncle. I’ve heard Kíli in the middle of the night. He has touched himself already. He has always been a little imp, has he no-“ Fíli let out a sharp gasp as he was hauled from the floor by his hair. His hands flew up to wrap around Thorin’s strong arm, trying to lessen the sharp tug on his scalp.

“Fíli, you should not speak of your brother like that,” Thorin’s voice was serious and Fíli wondered for a moment if perhaps he had crossed a line. But he knew what he saw in his uncle’s eyes.  
  
“He will know what we have done,” Fíli stated boldly. Defying his uncle felt like freedom itself. “Perhaps not all of it, but he will know. He will want the same treatment. No, I expect he will demand it,” Fíli watched his uncle and when the fist in his hair loosened, dropping him back to his knees, Fíli let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding.

“He can decide that for himself when the time comes.” Thorin’s tone was the same he used during meetings and councils, one of authority and finality. “We will speak no more of him now,” he added after a moment, reaching out to smooth down the strands of mused hair.

Fíli nodded, not at all displeased by the outcome of his argument. They both knew it to be true. If Fíli got something, Kíli would have it to. And if he was denied, he would kick and scream and fuss and pout until it was his to have. No matter what it was.

“There’s not much time before my meeting, so unless you want to spend it arguing about things that have yet come to pass,” Thorin sighed, before a smirk tugged at his lips, “then I suggest you undress and get on my bed. We may have time yet.”

Every word was like honey to Fíli; dripping sweetly over him, making him feel slow and sluggish and satisfied. He pulled himself to his feet quick enough, toeing his boots off in a very non-princely manner. Thorin watched and Fíli suddenly felt very self-conscious as he began to remove the many layers of his outfit. He did not know his uncle’s taste when it came to his partners. Fíli did not want to disappoint him.

He reminded himself that if Thorin had not wanted him, he would not be here.

It gave him a bit of courage to continue his task of stripping down, dropping his heavy tunic to the stone floor. The sound was almost erotic, as it hinted at what was to come, and Fíli couldn’t help but grow a little harder in his trousers.

Thorin’s gaze never left him; only watched his hesitant movements grow more and more brave. Fíli had lived under this scrutiny his entire life, being born the Crown Prince. It was his entire goal in life to bring honor and pride on the Line of Durin. All eyes were watching; always. And none more than those of his uncle and king.

Now they were watching for a whole different reason and Fíli found that instead of worried he would disappoint, as he had just a mere moment ago, that he was eager to please his uncle. He knew what a fine dwarrow he was growing into. Had he not been told on countless occasions by countless dwarrows and dwarrowmaidens? Even the Women from Dale would remark over how attractive he was; well, for a dwarf.

Perhaps their words had only been flattery for his title, but Fíli used that knowledge to spur him on and turn his doubt into desire. His uncle would not flatter him for his title; what could a prince give that the king did not already have?

Fíli removed his undershirt and listened as Thorin’s breath hitched. His uncle had not been out to watch his swordplay in many, many moons, as Fíli had always held practice when Thorin was in private council with Balin. Fíli ran one hand over the muscles on his chest, following the line of fine hair he had grown over the years, down to the waist of his pants.

Had it been another time, Fíli would have drawn this out, would have teased his uncle with the grand reveal. This part of him Thorin had certainly not seen in a long time. But today, time was limited and Fíli was serious in his words. He would not leave here without having bed his uncle.

His fingers were quick to unlace his trousers and he let them drop to the ground like his tunic. Thorin’s fingers began to unbuckle his belt and Fíli couldn’t help but bite his lip as he watched. He had forgotten he was supposed to finish undressing and get on the bed, as his uncle disrobed himself. Fíli’s throat felt tight as his gaze trailed reverently over his uncle’s torso and stomach. He was the perfect picture of a dwarf in every way and Fíli wondered if he, too, would one day be as perfect as his uncle.

“Take off your smallclothes,” Thorin commanded and Fíli blushed a little, as if he had been caught doing something naughty. He hooked his thumbs in the waistline and tugged them down, stepping out of them hastily. His cock stood proud in front of him, golden and leaking, just begging to be touched.

“Bed,” Thorin grunted the one word and Fíli wondered what his uncle was thinking as he turned around to head deeper into his private chambers. He heard Thorin’s trousers and boots being discarded and Fíli shivered in anticipation as he crawled onto his uncle’s bed. It smelled of him and Fíli almost allowed himself to rut against the cool sheets and thick furs.

Now _that_ would be very un-princely of him.

Fíli listened to each of his uncle’s heavy footsteps over the stone. His dick jumped eagerly as he positioned himself against the pillows. He wasn’t sure if his uncle wanted him to be on his hands and knees, so he could mount and claim him as was often common in male courting. After a wrestling match for dominance.

_Oh._

Fíli hadn’t even considered that his uncle might want to wrestle for dominance. And what if Fíli had won? Would he get to claim Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain? His face burned red at the thought and when his Uncle entered the room, Fíli was still on his back, cock thick and swollen between his thighs. Fíli was redder than Thorin thought he had ever seen him.

Was his nephew reconsidering their coupling? Thorin would never insist he follow through or do anything he did not truly want. Had this all been simply to please him? Thorin walked over to his bed, letting the sight before him soak into his mind.

Fíli looked so handsome laying across his furs, golden hair falling over his skin, tanned from hours spent out in the training grounds. Thorin was so proud of his eldest nephew. He had taken the burden of heir on his shoulders and never let it become too heavy. He was loyal, gentle, and caring to everyone, but especially those he loved most. He had an itch to prove himself and never wanted for anything more than to live up to his noble title. Fíli, the Golden Prince; the Lion of Erebor.

Thorin made a note to himself, when at a more appropriate time, to tell his nephew how proud he was and how incredibly he had lived up to his Line. Thorin was truly honored his nephew was more than willing to give him one of the most precious parts of himself.

If he was indeed, still willing to give it. “Fíli, what troubles you? Are you reconsidering?” Thorin kept his voice soft and pushed as much lust out of it as possible.

Fíli sat up a little straighter and shook his head quickly, braids following his motion. “No, no it’s not that,” Fíli was quick to assure him. “I want nothing more,” he chewed at his lip and Thorin subconsciously reached out to still the nervous habit. A tiny kiss was pressed to the pad of his thumb.

“I,” Fíli started but then seemed to reconsider his choice of words. “How do you want to take me?”

Thorin’s pupils dilated. That was not what he was expecting. “I will have you however you ask,” Thorin’s words was deep and luscious and rolled off of his tongue so easily. Fíli breathed deeply for a moment. “If you are comfortable as you are, I have no objections.”

Fíli let out a sigh and seemed to relax into the pillows. “You do not wish to wrestle, then?”

Thorin lifted an eyebrow in amusement. “Do you _want_ to wrestle me for dominance?”

“No!” Fíli was immediate in his response. His face flushed brightly. “That’s a match I don’t think I’d win,” he replied simply, feeling as if he needed to explain his hasty shout.

“Perhaps,” Thorin mused, enjoying his nephew’s discomfort at the thought. “I would not sell yourself short, yet,” he smirked as he slid onto the bed, a bottle of oil in his hand that Fíli hadn’t even known he’d grabbed. Had his uncle been planning this? And if he had, for how long?

Fíli didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Thorin slid over him, his body seemingly so much larger now up close than it had been a few seconds ago. Fíli tried to swallow his nerves. He wanted this, and if he appeared too tense his uncle would mistake it for apprehension.

It felt a bit awkward, both of them just staring at each other. Fíli had no idea where to put his hands; if he was even allowed to touch. Even in such an intimate act, Fíli could not just simply forget Thorin was his king. He knew in his mind he was allowed to touch Thorin, that just being here gave him permission, but he was still unsure of himself.

“Mahal, Fíli,” Thorin broke the silence after a moment, “you are more beautiful than all the gold in Erebor,” his words were almost a whisper, as if he himself didn’t know he was saying them.

And with them, Fíli felt his resolution growing in his chest. That was the highest compliment Thorin could have ever paid him; in terms of his appearance at least. Fíli quickly sought out Thorin’s hair, tangling his fingers into the thick strands before he could become nervous again. He pulled his uncle down towards him, while bringing himself up.

With a little roughness, Fíli bumped his forehead against his uncle’s and smiled happily at the familiar gesture in such an intimate moment. And like that, all the pieces seemed to fall into place. He _belonged_ here. _He_ was the gold his uncle coveted most.

“Please touch me, Uncle,” Fíli sighed as he rubbed his forehead against Thorin’s, listening to the small groan that his words pulled from his uncle’s throat.

Hands made their way down Fíli’s chest, making him arch under the touch. Thorin’s skin was so hot against his own. He wanted to feel every inch of him. Gently, Fíli lowered himself back to the pillows, his own hands sliding from the side of his uncle’s head to cup his face. He bit his lip, chewing it as his uncle’s hands dipped lower, rubbing slow circles over Fíli’s hip bones.

Fíli’s eyes remained locked with Thorin’s, just watching everything in them. His stomach muscles flexed under Thorin’s hands as he pushed himself up a little again. “Can I…” Fíli was unsure why he was so nervous about asking for what he wanted. Perhaps because this was something more intimate. Touching foreheads was saved for your close friends and family.

However, what Fíli wanted to ask for, wasn’t just given away as easily. You could fuck without love. And he did not know what his uncle truly felt for him, at least not in this new aspect of their lives.

“What is it, Fíli?” Thorin asked after a moment, his hands moving slowly over the muscles in Fíli’s chest.

“Uncle, may I kiss you?” Fíli’s face tinted pink at his desire and Thorin couldn’t help but smile at his shy request.

“Does this situation not imply that you may?” Thorin arched a brow at Fíli’s expression. His nephew’s eyes darted away before looking back up at him.

“I wasn’t sure about the nature of this,” Fíli pulled a hand from Thorin’s face and gestured between them.

“Fíli,” Thorin moved so he could wrap his fingers carefully around his nephew’s wrist. “You are not some random dwarrow I pulled into my bed. You are here because we both want it. If it pleases you to kiss me, then it pleases me to let you.”

Fíli warm  from his uncle’s words and he quickly replaced his hand on his face. Now that he had permission, Fíli wasted no time pulling Thorin down so he could press their lips together. They felt so hot against his own and his heart beat hard in his chest when his uncle’s hand began to slide lower and lower over his body.

As Fíli was about to pull away, Thorin took his dick in one of his large hands, his thumb swiping over the slit before smearing precum all over the head. Fíli’s lips parted as he moaned and Thorin took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his nephew’s mouth. Fíli stiffened against him but relaxed as he melted into the pleasure his uncle was giving him.

He let Thorin’s tongue slide across his own, groaning into his mouth at the feeling. His hands fell to his uncle’s shoulders, before they tangled into the thick hair at the nape of his neck. Fíli’s hips bucked up into the fist now wrapped around his erection, pumping him so teasingly slow.

A particular flick of Thorin’s wrist sent shivers down Fíli’s spine, causing him to tug at his uncle’s hair without really thinking about it. Thorin growled low in his throat and Fíli’s entire body felt overheated at the sound. His uncle’s free hand grabbed the hair at the top of Fíli’s head and pulled him away from his face. He listened to his nephew cry out from the pain, smirking when it dropped off into a quiet moan as Thorin continued to work his cock. He buried his face in the crook of Fíli’s neck, teeth scraping against his throat.

The feeling of Thorin’s teeth on his skin drove Fíli wild as he rutted up against his uncle. “Please,” he managed to moan out, his eyes opening as his hands began to roam over his Uncle’s back. He scratched his nails lightly across the scarred skin as he began to pant. “Please, Uncle, I need to feel you inside of me.”

Thorin nuzzled a little lower on Fíli’s neck, finding a place that would be covered by his tunic, and sunk his teeth into the skin. It would only leave a mark for several hours, but he wanted to see it on his nephew; mark him as Thorin’s. His tongue soothed over the sensitive flesh as Fíli whined below him, his nails scratching harder down his back.

Fíli reached for the bottle of oil that Thorin had set down beside him on the bed. His fingers scrambled to pick it up and pull out the tiny cork. “Uncle, give me your hand,” Fíli demanded, and Thorin would never be the one to deny such a request. Without abandoning his task of putting tiny teeth marks in the skin of Fíli’s shoulder, Thorin let go of his hair and brought his hand down to hold out for his nephew.

Fíli quickly drizzled the oil all over his uncle’s fingers, careful to get as little on his magnificent furs as possible. He coated the fingers liberally and when Thorin pulled his hand away, he could almost feel its progress as it disappeared from his view.

Thorin let go ofFíli’s dick, listening to the lusciously loud whine Fíli let out from the lack of stimulation. He quickly rearranged his nephew’s legs, putting him in a better position for what they were about to do.

Fíli shivered as he felt himself being exposed to his uncle. He felt anticipation at what was to come next, but also anxious over whether it would hurt. He let his knees fall a little wider and Thorin rumbled against his throat, the vibrations tickling Fíli’s skin.  “That’s right. Spread your legs for your uncle,” Thorin’s voice made Fíli drop his head to the pillow and groan.

Even Thorin was capable of vulgarity when turned on.

His uncle finally pulled his face away from his skin so he could see what he was doing. A fond smile tugged at his lips as his eyes took in Fíli’s little pink hole, twitching in excitement. Knowing they had already wasted much of their time, Thorin decided now wasn’t the moment to stare and fully appreciate his nephew’s body. He had plenty of days left to do so and he made a mental note to have Fíli find him at a better convenience, next time.

He let his finger circle the ring of muscle gently, just getting his nephew used to the touch. Fíli tensed a little and groaned the minute his uncle began to trace his entrance. It felt so strange but in such a wonderful way that had his body tinging pink in arousal. “Please,” Fíli let out a shaky breath, his hand sliding from Thorin’s hair to his face.

Thorin watched his nephew as he teased his rim just a little longer. When Fíli thought he was going to burst from desire, Thorin finally positioned his middle finger at his entrance, slipping the very tip of it inside Fíli’s body.

Fíli’s muscles instinctively clenched around the burn. He let out a hiss as his uncle pressed his finger just a little bit deeper, his other hand rubbing over Fíli’s hips.

“You need to relax for this to work, Fíli.” Thorin pressed his finger in slowly up to his first knuckle, watching the tight hole stretch around the intrusion. He moved his hand from his hip to his flagging erection, steadily stroking Fíli’s cock back to attention.

That seemed to help and Thorin felt the muscle relax around his finger and he began to gently move it. Little by little, Fíli’s body opened around the first finger and Thorin was able to push the entire length inside of his nephew’s body.

“More,” Fíli demanded, his voice soft but needy as he lightly rocked his hips down on Thorin’s finger.

Thorin thumbed at Fíli’s slit, while he began to press the second finger into his hole. He could feel Fíli’s body tighten instantly as he sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Keep going,” he exhaled and tried to relax. His ass already felt so full with only two of his uncle’s large fingers in him, and those didn’t come anywhere close to how fat Thorin’s cock was.

The movement on his dick was helping to keep him from clenching too much around the intrusion, and gradually Thorin was able to sink a second finger fully into the tight heat. Working them in and out to help open his nephew for him. Thorin debated whether or not to show Fíli why this pain was worth it, but decided he wanted to be buried deep inside of his nephew’s body before he introduced Fíli to the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his ass.

Thorin readied a third finger as he bent down, knowing this stretch was going to need something more to take Fíli’s mind off the sting. As he began to insert the finger, he took Fíli’s dick into his mouth, listening to the beautiful sounds that came from his beautiful nephew.

“Ah…” Fíli pressed his hips up, groaning at the dual sensation of pain and pleasure, “fuck.”

Thorin spread his fingers wide at his nephew’s curse, listening to the loud cry of discomfort leave his lips. It was soon replaced by one of delight as Thorin took the rest of his shaft into his mouth and down his throat with ease.

“Uncle, please,” Fíli gently tugged at Thorin’s hair. “Please, fuck me, I want to feel your cock in me, please,” Fíli babbled as Thorin swallowed around Fíli’s head. His free hand pointed towards the table where his nephew had stowed the vial of oil, not stopping his task of stretching his ass wide open. Even with the preparation, he’d still have a hard time taking Thorin’s cock.

Fíli scrambled for the oil and pressed it carefully into Thorin’s waiting hand. His chest rose and fell quickly as he panted out another round of pleas and filthy words. Thorin finally removed his lips from around his nephew’s shaft.

“You have a filthy mouth,” Thorin pulled his fingers from Fíli’s ass, watching as it remained open for a second before clenching tight around the emptiness. His nephew grunted at the loss of sensation, before he opened his mouth to protest or beg for more. Thorin never found out what it was.

His fingers quickly shoved into Fíli’s mouth, making the words die in his throat.

Fili’s face and ears flushed bright red as he realized where this hand had just been. Thorin was making him suck on the fingers he used to stretch his hole with. They tasted strongly of the oil that coated them and Fíli felt humiliated as they rubbed over his tongue.

“See, I told you,” Thorin smiled smugly at him, pressing them a little further back into his nephew’s throat. “Filthy mouth.” Fíli felt especially humiliated when his cock twitched at the very thought of how his uncle enjoyed watching him being forced to taste himself.

Thorin used his other hand to spread his nephew’s legs wider and he complied easily. Fíli watched as his uncle took himself in his hand and guided his erection to his entrance, pressing the blunt head of his cock against his rim. Fíli let out a tiny little noise of need around the dirty fingers in his mouth. Thorin took it as a sign to continue. He pushed into his nephew’s body, breaching him as slowly as he could force himself to go.

Fíli moaned around Thorin’s fingers as they pressed even deeper into his mouth, his uncle slowly beginning to fill both of his greedy holes. His ass felt like it was on fire as the head moved past the tight ring of muscle, despite being stretched only a minute before. The liberal amount of oil his uncle had coated himself with aided the entry, but not enough to truly keep the pain from radiating through his body.  

Once the fat head of his cock was fully inside his nephew, Thorin moved his hand from his own shaft to wrap around Fíli’s, stroking it to keep it from softening. It provided the needed stimulation for his nephew to keep his body as relaxed as he could. The pleasure kept the automatic response to tense up from the discomfort to a minimum.

Thorin made a soothing noise, but offered no words. Fíli wished he would. The pain was almost too much to bear, but he was determined to take all of his uncle; determined for his uncle to take the highest form of pleasure with his body. Fíli let out a whine of distress, feeling Thorin deeper in him than his fingers had been. He felt so full, so stretched, and he wondered how others willingly did this, and often, if it hurt this much.

The fingers in his mouth glided across his tongue and Fíli couldn’t help himself as he sucked on them, no longer caring where they had been. He was desperate to feel some form of the pleasure that he had felt earlier.

As if he had voiced the thought out loud, Thorin stroked him quick and tight, bringing Fíli’s attentions away from his stuffed hole and instead to his dripping cock. His uncle thumbed the underside, toying with the sensitive nerve underneath the head. Fíli could feel his body beginning to really relax with each quiver of pleasure that shot through him.

He let out a sigh of relief once his uncle’s hips were flush against his own. Fíli had managed to take his entire uncle’s length. Thorin was completely inside of him, his dick stretching him open and claiming Fíli as his. He felt an odd sense of accomplishment as he bobbed his head slightly around the fingers in his mouth.

“There you go, that’s it,” Thorin offered a small smile down at his nephew, his hand momentarily leaving Fíli’s member to pet down his chest. It rubbed at his stomach twice before Thorin noticed the slight bump underneath his hand.

The feeling had him pausing, his hand just lingering over the slight swelling of his nephew’s abdomen. Thorin shuddered in realization, his cock twitching hard inside his nephew’s tight hole.

His uncle’s words were music to Fíli’s ears; close to the praise he always desired from him. He arched a little under the gentle caress down his front, reveling in the affectionate touch. When Thorin pressed down lightly on his stomach, Fíli groaned noisily around the fingers that were gliding across his tongue.

“Give me your hand, Fíli,” Thorin demanded, though his words lacked the tone of a proper command. Fíli hastily submitted to the order, reaching out for his uncle with his left hand, while his right still remained tangled in his thick hair. Fíli wasn’t sure what Thorin was going to do with it, but the last thing he expected was his uncle laying it over the spot on his stomach where his hand had just been.

Fíli looked down at his uncle, his eyes questioning. Without preamble, Thorin thrust his hips forward, just enough to move a little deeper in his nephew’s body.

The noise Fíli made was one of sheer delight as he felt his uncle’s cock distending his belly, pressing up against the palm of his hand.

The pain of being fucked so deep and the pleasure at knowing how far Thorin’s dick was shoved inside of him made Fíli’s eyes fall shut. To hell with the pain, he wanted to feel Thorin fuck him hard. He wanted to feel him spill his seed deep inside of him. Fíli pulled his mouth off of Thorin’s fingers, already missing the sensation of them tickling his throat.

“You’re so deep, Uncle,” Fíli groaned, his voice quiet as he pressed down on his stomach, “Please, I want you to fill me with your seed.” Fíli bit his lip as his uncle rolled his hips into him, “I need you to fuck me.”  
  
Thorin wanted nothing more than to pound into that tight, clenching heat. But he would not risk hurt to his nephew. Instead, he let his hips rock back and forth, before gradually building up speed. As Fíli’s muscles began to relax and get used to the intrusion, he started pulling his cock out an inch at a time, before shoving it equally as slowly back into his nephew’s body.

As Fíli began to let out more noises of pleasure, rather than discomfort, Thorin gripped his hips in one hand and took Fíli’s dick back in the other. He couldn’t help but notice Fíli’s palm was still pressed against his stomach, occasionally letting his fingers ghost over the bulge when Thorin’s cock would thrust deep enough to move his belly. Thorin watched as he pushed them down against his skin, massaging the small bump until the pressure from both Thorin’s erection and his own fingers became too intense.

His eyes remained glued to the spot, just as Fíli’s hand did. The sight was captivating; a testament to how much Fíli wanted his uncle and how much he was willing to take to give him such pleasure. It was an unusual sensation for Fíli, having his uncle buried so deep inside of him. It was uncomfortable, but felt so insanely good at the same time. Just the thought of how big his uncle’s cock was, and how his body was beginning to eagerly take his entire length was enough to make Fíli dizzy.

He could feel his hole loosening around Thorin’s member. When he no longer felt pain and only the faint discomfort of being full, he finally decided he’d had enough of his uncle’s gentle and tentative thrusts.

Fíli had vastly appreciated Thorin for taking his time and not hurting him or ruining the experience for him, but his body was ready now; hole opened around the dick in his ass. Now he wanted his uncle to fuck him hard and fast.

Fíli began to rock his hips down, succeeding in eventually drawing Thorin’s attention away from his distended belly. “Uncle, please. I want you to fuck me raw,” Fíli’s voice was needy and demanding, and the low grumble from Thorin made Fíli’s erection jump. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can still feel your cock in my ass tomorrow.”

“Remind me to punish you for that little whore mouth of yours, later,” Thorin growled, letting go of Fíli’s shaft to grab his hips.

“Yes, Uncle,” Fíli’s eyes fell half lidded, threatening to shut as Thorin began to thrust a little harder. He continued the pace, still hesitant that his nephew was not ready for such a rough treatment. When Fíli realized he wasn’t going to speed up, he scowled as his hand threaded into Thorin’s hair. “I am not going to break,” Fíli huffed as he snapped his hips downward just as Thorin had pulled out halfway. His body took the entire length quite easily and the burn was almost perfect.

“Can’t you feel that? My hole swallowing you so nicely? Please, tear me in two, Uncle.”

The feeling of Fíli’s rim stretched around him and taking him back in so quickly, combined with his nephew’s filthy words, were enough to shred the last remainder of Thorin’s resolve.

“You want to be fucked like a whore?” Thorin snarled down at his nephew and Fíli nodded, letting a small “please” fall from his lips.

“Then so be it.”

Thorin’s voice was as cold as stone and Fíli felt a flash of anxiety as his uncle gripped his hips tight; painfully tight.

Fíli had never and would never fuck a whore, but he had stumbled upon a moment once or twice in a tavern that he should not have seen. He could still recall the way he had seen the dwarrows rutting into their whores, making them scream louder than anything Fíli had ever heard. Except perhaps for when Kíli didn’t get his way. It had not looked pleasurable at all.

Thorin lifted his hips with an ease Fíli felt should be impossible, his blood turning to ice at the sheer display of strength and power.

In a flurry of movement and motion that left Fíli dizzy and confused, Thorin rolled them so that he was on top of his nephew, his cock still seated fully inside of his body. Without giving Fíli the time to recover, Thorin moved to his knees and pulled Fíli’s hips up into the air, leaving his upper half of his body still flush against the bed.

He looked every bit the perfect picture of a whore with his face buried in the pillows and his rim stretched obscenely around Thorn’s fat cock. Thorin couldn’t help but smile at how puffy and red it was, abused already before they had really even started. He had not intended to turn Fíli’s first time into this, but if his nephew insisted on acting like a slut, then Thorin would treat him like one.

Who would have guessed the proud Crown Prince would want to be taken so crudely as if he were worth less than that of a common dwarrow in any tavern or bar. A hand fisted tight in his golden hair, wrenching his head from the pillows.  
  
“Does that please you, then _, your highness_?” Thorin sneered out the last words, making Fíli tremble with a craving he had never felt before.

Thorin yanked Fíli’s hair when his nephew didn’t answer him.

“Yes!” Fíli cried out, his hips slamming back against Thorin’s. “Yes, it pleases me!”

A hard slap landed on the flesh of his ass and Fíli screamed, the noise echoing off the walls. “You are not here to _be pleased_ ,” Thorin smacked Fíli’s ass again, this time on the other cheek, watching the print of his hand blossom on each side. “You are here _to please me_ , you little slut.”

Thorin’s commanding voice went straight to Fíli’s heavy dick and he thought to himself that there was nowhere in all the lands that he would rather be right now. He wanted a rough romp with his uncle but he hadn’t known that he would take such pleasure in this demoralizing treatment. It burned and coiled deep in his gut, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his entire body. His skin tingled and felt so sensitive with every brush of Thorin’s skin against his. He loved this; needed this.

Fíli couldn’t help himself as he spread his legs even more, feeling a deep shame when his uncle laughed cruelly at his eagerness. “There you go spreading your legs again. You truly do make a great whore.” Fíli groaned at his uncle’s words, tensing when Thorin’s hand reached around his hip and grasped his erection. A steady string of precum was leaking down onto the furs, making a mess out of the expensive blankets.

“Look at that,” Thorin leaned forward, driving in and out of his nephew’s body harshly. “So wet and hard for your own uncle.” Biting at the shell of Fíli’s ear, Thorin slammed his cock hard into Fíli’s hole, listening to the wail his nephew made.

“Now be a good little slut and fuck yourself on your uncle’s cock.”

Fíli wasted no time in pulling his hips forward as far as he could, before slamming them back into his uncle’s, taking him deep inside once more. He quickly repeated the motion, limited from the position Thorin forced him to keep.

Fíli did his best to set a pace for them, but it was not the speed that either of them wanted. He wanted Thorin to really give it to him. He wanted to wake up in the morning and still feel his hole loose and opened from his uncle.

The hand on his hip let go and Fíli had just a little more range of motion. He circled his hips before rocking them up and down, trying to pull his ass off his uncle’s dick as far and as fast he could, shoving it all back in just as quickly.

He felt the pad of Thorin’s thumb tracing his rim and the sensation sent tingles up his spine and made him double his efforts. He guided one down between his legs and wrapped his fingers around his neglected erection. Fast as lightning, a hand smacked him rough across the ass. “What did I just say?”

Another slap had Fíli crying out and taking his hand away from his own member, whimpering at the loss of pleasure as the slap stung against his skin. The thumb returned to the rim, toying with it as Fíli started to rock his body back and forth on his uncle’s cock again.

When Thorin slipped the finger into Fíli’s hole, he listened to the beautiful whimper of his nephew, watching as his cheeks already pink with exertion blushed even deeper. “I thought your slutty little hole couldn’t possibly take any more, but it seems I was wrong,” Thorin sneered as he caught his thumb on Fíli’s entrance, finally beginning to thrust into his nephew once more. Fíli wailed at the new pain, but he couldn’t complain long because Thorin finally started to fuck him properly.

“Uncle,” Fíli tried to tilt his head to the side so he could see Thorin over his shoulder. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me so bad.” Fíli made a pleased little noise as Thorin’s thrusts began to quicken. “I’ve thought about this so many times and I-“

The fist in his hair tightened and yanked his head back so hard that his spine curved to keep his neck from being injured. Fíli yelped in surprise, but it quickly turned into a tiny whine as the position forced Thorin’s cock upward almost painfully against his walls.

“You’ve thought about this?” Thorin’s voice sounded disbelieving, his hips stilling, despite Fíli’s protest for him to keep moving.  
  
Cheeks turned even brighter red and the blush rapidly spread over Fíli’s face and ears. “I..” he chewed his lower lip, noticing how raw it felt from the continuous abuse today. “I may have,” he mumbled out, earning him yet another rough tug.

“If you’re going to speak like you have a dick in your mouth, I’ll be happy to arrange that for you.”

“I’m sorry!” Fíli cried out, tears beginning to prickle at the corner of his eyes from the strain of the angle he was in. The pain only intensified when Thorin snapped his hips rough into his body several times.

Yes. Mahal, yes. _This_ was what Fíli wanted.

To be treated like a whore; like a common wench in the tavern. Not like the golden prince of Erebor.

Thorin let go of Fíli’s hair and watched with a satisfied smile as Fíli’s head hit the pillows with a little “whump”. Fíli panted against the bed, basking in the feeling of Thorin moving in and out of his body. His hole clenched around the thick crown as his uncle pulled himself almost all of the way out. “I asked you a question,” Thorin growled down at him, his hips coming to a halt.

Fíli moaned at the loss of movement and turned his head so he wasn’t muttering into the pillows. That would be sure to earn him a spank to his already red and tender ass.

“Yes. I have,” he tried to speak clearly. “Many times. At night after Kíli has gone to bed. I’ll think about your cock, Uncle. And when he’s asleep,” Fíli swallowed hard, his body shuddering and begging Thorin to move again. “I’ll touch myself to the thought of you claiming me.”

Thorin rumbled low in his throat and shoved his cock back into his nephew’s eager and twitching hole, but that was all he gave and Fíli knew he was being prompted for more information.

“The first time I spilled my seed in my sleep was to dreams of you, Uncle,” Fíli rasped out as he circled his hips, enticing his uncle to finish them. He knew they were running low on time, even if the king set the time in Erebor.

Thorin could never truly be late.

Fili ground his ass back against his uncle’s hips and smiled when Thorin gripped him tight, bruising his skin with his fingertips. His uncle began to pound into him harder than he had yet done and Fíli howled beneath him from the powerful blend of pleasure and pain. He pressed his hips up and tried to meet each of his uncle’s thrusts, more than ready now to come.

Thorin smirked down at his nephew, so needy and desperate. It seemed now was the perfect time to show him why being on the receiving end could often be better than on the giving.

He let his thumb fall from his nephew’s abused hole and reached around him to grip the base of his cock, holding his fingers tight around the shaft. Fíli whined under him at being denied the friction he thought he was going to receive. He almost considered begging, but every thought cleared away from his mind when Thorin tilted his hips. The head of his uncle’s dick touched something inside of him that made Fíli scream so loud Thorin thought the whole kingdom of Erebor would be able to hear his deflowering.

When Thorin stroked over the same area, Fíli’s stones drew tight against his body. He was sure he was going to come, but the fingers around his erection stopped his orgasm from happening and he wailed in his desperation. The blinding waves of pleasure from whatever his uncle was doing to him burned through his entire being, rendering him an incoherent, pleading mess on the bed. He could do nothing as his uncle continued to thrust himself into that spot, while Fíli howled uselessly against the pillow.  
  
Perhaps this is why the whores in the tavern were screaming so loudly. It was unlike any pleasure Fíli had ever felt before.

“Uncle, please!” Fíli wrapped his own fingers around his member, stroking as quick as Thorin’s thrusts were. But his uncle did not relent his hold on his cock. Grunting, he began to thrust even harder and faster, watching as his nephew’s orgasm was once again denied from him. Fíli’s face was quite a handsome shade of red in his efforts to come. It was almost charming how breathless he was from his loud, continuous string of pleas.

“I need to come, Thorin, please!” Fíli begged hopelessly as his uncle continued to use his body for his own pleasure. “Mahal, Uncle,” Fíli slumped even further on the bed. His body trembled all over as he listened to the wet sounds of his asshole being fucked wide open, the sound of his uncle’s balls slapping against his own, drawn tight and hard against his body, the low grunts Thorin made as he slid in and out of Fíli’s loose hole.

Fíli placed his hand over his stomach, feeling the way each shove of his uncle’s hips drove Thorin’s cock deep, distending his belly out obscenely. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Fíli made a note to put himself in a position where he could watch next time. He put pressure on his swollen stomach as the bump shoved against his hand over and over. How would it feel to have Thorin spend his seed so deep in his body? The thought of it drove Fíli even wilder.

Time seemed to drag on before Thorin finally took pity on his nephew, watching as yet another orgasm was staved off by his fingers tight around his shaft. Fíli writhed underneath him, Thorin’s name spilling from is lips in different forms of pleads and reveries, saying anything he could think of to be given permission.

His fingers finally let go of his dick. Once his hand moved away, Thorin thrust no more than twice into that sensitive spot in Fili’s body, before his nephew screamed so loud that his throat would be as raw as his ass. His body gave a massive jerk forward as his cock spurted his seed over the fine furs on his bed.

Fíli’s vision went white and his entire body tried to collapse under the weight of his uncle and the intensity of his release. If it weren’t for his Thorin’s quick grasp around his waist he would have fallen to the bed, boneless and rubbed raw like an exposed nerve.

The feeling of Fíli’s hole clenching around his cock made Thorin drive even harder into his nephew’s oversensitive and pliant body, keeping him held up by his hips.

He had said he wanted to be fucked like a whore. If a whore came first, then that was their problem. Fíli would have to learn that the hard way.

Each push into Fíli’s abused and swollen gland had him crying out, his fingers of his right hand gripping and tangling in the furs, trying to find purchase. His left still remained on his distended belly, endlessly amazed by the bulge his uncle’s cock made in his stomach.

His uncle took his softened member in his hand, stroking over the hypersensitive skin. The two overstimulating sensations had Fíli nearly sobbing into the furs. But he loved the way it made him feel. Thorin was continuing to fuck him raw, using his body exactly how he pleased. He felt debauched and like a toy for him; like just another hole to misuse. And he loved it to his core, pleasure mingling with the pain in a near euphoric feeling that was almost as wonderful as his orgasm had been.

Here, in Thorin’s chambers, he could stop being the Crown Prince for an hour or two. He could enjoy his uncle and his king as just his nephew, just Fíli, son of Dís. Nothing in his life had ever felt or tasted as sweet as the freedom he felt melting underneath his uncle’s treatment.

With a loud growl, Thorin pressed his chest down against Fíli’s back, fucking him as deep as he could get himself. Fíli knew he must be close, and with a grunt and three thrusts, Fíli felt his uncle spill his seed deep inside of him, the warm fluid filling his body in wave after hot wave of sticky come.

Fíli felt almost ashamed when he came again. His cock dribbled weakly onto the furs, unable to give any more than that. 

Hot breaths ghosted across Fíli’s neck as Thorin nuzzled into his hair, his hand tracing softly down Fíli’s chest. Fingers found Fíli’s hand still pressed against his stomach and to Fíli’s surprise and intense pleasure, Thorin intertwined his nephew’s fingers with his own.

Fíli had not expected this kind of treatment afterward. He was sure his uncle would slip out of his body and be out of the bed as quick as he could. He had said that he was going to fuck him like a whore. Surely whores were not paid this amount of affectionate attention after they were done being used.

But Fíli would not argue or complain. Every gentle caress and touch his uncle had offered him was like a gift from the Valar; gifts that he would treasure forever, deep inside of himself.

Soft kisses were placed along Fíli’s neck before more followed in their wake, trailing down Fíli’s spine as far as Thorin could bend. Each tremor and shudder of his nephew’s body under his own, every hitch of his breath and the tiny pleasures he gave to Fíli were unlike any other he had felt or heard. Thorin wanted to feel them for an eternity.

And that would still not be nearly enough.

With a bit of reluctance, Thorin let his softened cock slip from Fíli’s body. The grunt he received from his nephew at the odd feeling of being empty made him smirk. After feeling so full for so long, Fíli was unsure how he felt about the way his hole still remained open, clenching around nothing in its desperation to be stuffed full again.

Thorin stared at his nephew’s ass, watching some of his seed beginning to drip out of his red entrance and over Fíli’s stones. Fingers scooped up the come, shoving it back inside of his nephew’s body. Fíli moaned into the furs as the fingers entered him, pushing Thorin’s seed back inside his messy hole. Thorin’s free hand rubbed over his hip and back, soothing over the bruises he left and patting at his flank like Fíli was some kind of animal. Again Thorin’s come spilled out of his body and again Thorin shoved it back inside.

Fíli bathed in the feeling of humiliation when his dick tried to twitch at the feeling of his uncle continuously pushing his seed back into his body; as if it was always meant to be there inside of him.  He couldn’t deny that he loved the way he felt claimed as Thorin shoved his come covered fingers back into his sloppy hole, fingering his loose ass in amusement. Fíli did not think it was possible to get hard again so soon, but his body did give a valiant try when Thorin stroked over the swollen bundle of nerves in his body. Fíli cried out but made no move to stop his uncle, even when it became too much.  

He would take anything his uncle wanted to give him.

They both felt as though they could continue this game until they were ready to go another round; ready for Thorin to once again spill inside of Fíli’s tight heat.

Thorin finally pulled away from his nephew’s intoxicating body, wishing he could postpone the council that would be far less interesting than seeing just how far he could push his nephew and just how much of his seed he could force Fíli’s tight little ass to take.

Fíli felt wetness dripping over his balls and down his thighs as his uncle finally moved away. Without his uncle’s support to hold him up, Fíli collapsed onto the bed, grimacing at the cold and sticky fluid rubbing against his stomach from where he had spent himself earlier.

Thorin would need new furs to line his bed while these were washed.

Fíli felt his uncle get up from the bed and he quickly rolled himself onto his back, a quiet groan leaving his throat at the feeling of his uncle’s seed spurting from his hole and rolling down the inside of his legs.

Thorin smirked from where he was standing.

“When may I see you again?” Fíli decided to be bold instead of playing coy. His hand ran down his chest and stomach, lazily playing with the sweat matted curls of his body hair.

“Perhaps later,” Thorin answered after a moment of thought. “If you can convince your little imp of a brother to go to bed before I fall asleep.”

Fíli smirked at the jest to Kíli. He _was_ quite the imp, and everyone knew. “I make you no promises I cannot keep,” Fíli grinned languidly, still bathing in the afterglow of the entire afternoon. “I don’t think I have met another dwarrow who hated sleeping more than he,” Fíli couldn’t help but laugh as a picture of his brother kicking and shouting, no doubt from his inevitable tiredness, entered his mind.

The noise was like pure gold, bouncing off the stone walls and echoing in the chambers. Thorin’s heart swelled at the happy sound. He couldn’t keep his own smile from tugging at his lips and he shook his head, no doubt picturing the same image that Fíli was.

“I will leave you a key to my chambers,” Thorin cleared his throat as he rifled through his things, before finding what he was seeking. He dropped the heavy golden key onto the bedside table before stopping in front of his nephew. “I must take my leave now, I still need to bathe and dress before council. You may choose to stay or leave,” he shuffled a bit in front of his nephew, feeling all too aware that he had not done this in many, many moons. “I have no intentions of kicking you out of my bed,” he once again cleared his throat, his attempt at making it clear to Fíli what he wanted from his nephew.

“It is as much mine as it is yours, now.”

Fíli could have sworn he saw a faint tinge of pink paint his uncle’s cheeks and his eyes narrowed as his lips pulled into a smirk.

“And to think I, of all dwarrows, would get to see the great Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, blushing like a young maiden,” Fíli couldn’t help teasing his uncle, it was a rare opportunity that he would never forgive himself if he passed up. “I must be blessed by the Creator to witness such a rare and extraordinary sight.”

A smack came down on his belly and Fíli yelped loudly in his surprise.

“If you insist on using your smart mouth for such insults,” Thorin snarled down at his nephew, “I will cancel my council and find a better use for it myself.”  

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Fíli arched an eyebrow, cocking his face to the side with a smug little smirk on his lips. His fingers twirled absently at the bead of his mustache between two fingers as he challenged his uncle, no trace of hesitancy or concern for his words at all.

Thorin gave his own smirk, bringing his hand up to cup Fíli’s cheek before giving it a few gentle pats. “I make you no promises I cannot keep.”


End file.
